mt15fandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Man
I love ocean man - Turnip Turnip has shown a keen interest in the song ocean man by ween. turnip has communicated with Irish Faggot via telepathy on several occasions and told him how much ocean man means to him and that the spongebob movie is his favouite movie of all time next to birdemic The song is about the evolution of life on earth,its seems as though the protagonist wants to evolove, and that this "Ocean Man" Holds the key. After all the earliest life forms do originate from the sea and the singer is asking to be taken to the land presumebly for the first time "Take me to the land that you understand" Thus ocean man is clearly some sort of catylst for evolution. What makes makes me think this more is that his name is ocean man and clearly from the sea yet hes a "life form braised in the sand, soaking up the thirst of the land" Which means he's more than just a mere sea dwelling creature. He's evolution incarnate. Ocean man was around way before us humans and probably still takes pity at out naivety. And now we need to go back to ocean man to help evolve out existence further. Jk it was written by some guys out of their minds on acid and it has no real meaning. Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land That you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe Is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man embibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement At the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth To the childlike man Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand, Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man... Ocean man... Ocean man... Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land That you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe Is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man embibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement At the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth To the childlike man Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand, Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man... It is said that if you say ocean man three times in the mirror while on acid, Ocean man will take you by the hand and lead you to the land that he understands DISCLAIMER: This page is a joke and has nothing to do with actually solving MT15. Not yet at least *cough cough* put in a ocean man question turnip *cough cough* (I only put this here because i figure it'll reduce the chance of it being removed)